


The Wedding- Sam Winchester X-Reader

by blueeyedandtrenchcoated



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, supernatural imagines, supernatural x-reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedandtrenchcoated/pseuds/blueeyedandtrenchcoated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and (F/N)'s wedding day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding- Sam Winchester X-Reader

You looked at your reflection in the tall mirror before you. Your hair and makeup were done by professionals, making you look like one of those fake girls on a magazine. The long white dress you were wearing was quite plain. It was tight around your chest and waist, and flowed out into beautiful ruffles. It was sleeveless, so it was slightly annoying to keep up, but over all, you thought you looked stunning. After all, it was your wedding day. You were marrying the man you had loved since you first laid eyes on him. Sam Winchester. He had always made you feel safe, protected. He made you feel at home. When you first got to know him, you were hesitant to tell him. After all, you didn't want to feel the harsh sting of rejection. You had always figured he was too good for you. After all, he was stunningly handsome. His flowing hair and his eyes that you could so easily get lost in. Plus, he was fit as hell. You were pretty sure he could have any girl he pleased. But he had chosen you, for whatever reason. He always said that you were perfect in his eyes. No matter how many times he said it, you always got a warm fuzzy feeling inside you whenever he told you he loved you. He made you feel special, something you hadn't felt in a long time. Loving Sam was just so easy. 

“(F/N),” your mother said, a tear running down her face “you look beautiful.”

“Oh Mom, you’re gonna make me cry.” You said, walking towards her for a hug.

“I can’t believe you’re finally getting married. You've been planning for so long.”

“Yeah, I’m so excited.”

“And I’m glad that you’re finally happy.”

You looked at your Mom, a smile spreading across your face.

“Yeah. So am I.”

You walked towards the door that led to the chapel. You met your father there. You looked at his face, as you saw tears running down his face.

“My baby girl is growing up.” He said, his voice slightly shaking.

“Dad, don’t cry. It’s okay.”

“I’m so happy for you.”

The familiar notes played on the organ. The music that plays at every wedding. As you walked down the aisle, you saw everyone looking at you. You saw your family, cousins, aunts, uncles, people you hadn't seen for years. It made you happy to know that all these people still cared about your wedding, even after all these years. To the other side of the chapel, there were less people. Bobby was there, smiling at you. Bobby hadn't liked you at first, but started to warm up to you when he realized how happy Sam was with you. Jody was there too. She barely knew you, but she treated you like family since you and Sam had been together. There was Ash, Ellen and Jo, and Cas was there too. They had all been great friends to you. You cared about them. And they cared about you. Your family thought they were a bit strange, but you didn't mind. They were strange, your kind of strange. 

When you finally made it to the end of the aisle, you saw Sam. You smiled at him, but you figured he was slightly busy, as he was currently wiping the tears away from his face. You had always hoped your husband would do that.

Behind Sam was Dean. Sam had chosen Dean as his Best Man, obviously. They meant the world to each other. Sam would do anything for his brother, and he knew it. Dean looked at you with his bright green eyes, and gave you the if-you-break-my-brothers-heart-I’ll-break-you look. You responded with the innocent look, followed by a wide grin. Dean treated you like a little sister, which is what you loved about him. You had always wanted a big brother.

As you glanced behind you, you saw Charlie. Charlie had been your best friend since you were around 20. You had met in college. Her bridesmaid dress was absolutely amazing. You had it custom made for her. She said she wanted it to be some-what geeky, so you were able to get someone to make her a glamorous Deadpool dress. It looked like Deadpools costume, except the black accents were made of black rhinestones, and it was a long flowing dress, not a skin tight body suit. She almost fainted when you showed her the dress. She had then squealed as loud as she could, and ran into the bathroom to try it on. She looked stunning in it. However, what really gave it its Charlie flare were the converse shoes. You didn't even try to make her wear heels. God knows she would only wear heels while cosplaying.

As you turned back towards Sam, you heard the Priest start to speak. You didn't really hear what he was saying however. You were simply staring at Sam. It was actually thanks to Charlie that you met. 

You had been at some bar near college campus. Dean used to hang out there to pick up college chicks, and he had attempted to hit on you. You had then abruptly texted Charlie, who had been across the bar, hitting on some chick wearing a Batman shirt.

“Code Green”

She then rushed over. As soon as she saw who was hitting on me, she paused, then put on a smile.

“Holy Shit. Dean!”

“Charlie? How’ve you been?”

“Good. I see you tried to hook up with my friend.”

“Oops. Sorry about that. My name’s Dean.”

“Hi, my name’s (F/N)”

“What are you studying?”

“Law.”

“Oh really?” He said, a smile creeping on to his face.

He whispered something to Charlie, who then started smirking.

“Jesus Christ, Dean.”

“What? What’s going on?”

Dean ran off, obviously needing to be somewhere.

“He’ll be back in 5 minutes max.” said Charlie, the smirk still on her face.

“What are you smiling about?”

“What?” She said, the smile immediately leaving her face. “I wasn't smi- and there’s Dean.”

Suddenly appearing behind Charlie, Dean popped out, with someone behind him.

“(F/N), this is my brother Sam.”

He was tall. Really tall. Must have been at least 6’4”.

“He is also studying law, and he wants to get laid.”

“Wha-? No I don’t Dean. I’m sorry about my brother.”

“It’s fine.” You said, now looking at the man’s beautiful eyes. What colour were they? You can’t tell. They were like green swirled with brown, but not like shit and vomit. More like emerald and copper.

“Well fine then, don’t flirt with this beautiful lady. At least talk to her. She seems nice.”

“Plus she’s got nice cans.” He whispered.

“I heard that.” You said, as he walked away with a smile on his face, moving towards some girl wearing a crop top and shorts that could have passed as underwear.

“Again, sorry about my brother. He can be a bit obnoxious sometimes.”

“It’s fine. What’s your name again?”

“Sam. Sam Winchester.”

You ended up talking all night with him. Every single thing about him intrigued you. Plus, staring at him sure as hell was a sight for sore eyes.  
You had no idea that that would lead to something so life changing.

“You may now say your vows.” You heard the priest say.  
Sam decided to go first.

“(F/N) (L/N), I wanted to get to know you the minute I laid my eyes on you. I could tell that you were special in so many ways. The first thing that I fell in love with about you was your smile that lit up the room and your amazing (E/C) eyes that I could get lost in for years. Every time I lay my eyes on you, I realize how lucky I am to have ended up with a person as amazing as you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I am so lucky that Charlie was there to recognize Dean, or this may have never happened. If I had never met you, I don’t know where I would be. I want to buy a house with you. I want to dance in the kitchen with you at three am, just so I can feel your heartbeat. I want to watch as many scary movies as possible, so you will snuggle close to me, and I can tell you that everything will be alright. I want to have children with you, so we can watch them grow up together. I will cherish every moment that I have you. You changed my life (F/N) (L/N), and it was most definitely for the better.” 

You felt a single tear fall down your face. You always loved hearing Sam talk, but it was even better when he was talking about how he felt. He had always kept his feelings hidden, so you knew he felt passionately about something when he was willing to talk about it. Now it was your turn.

“I remember when I first saw you, and I knew you would change my life. I didn't know if it was going to be a good change, but now I know for certain. I remember one night, when I came home to find you and Dean sitting in your bed. You had been in tears, and said that you had wanted to end it all. That you were doing no good in this world. Dean then told me, that when he had found you, he told you that you shouldn't do it. And you had said why. As soon as I heard this, I broke down. I started crying, and you ended up comforting me. It was at that moment that I told you how I felt about you. I was so relieved that you felt the same. And at that moment, I knew this wasn't going to be a regular relationship. This one felt different. Sam Winchester, you are the light of my life. You put up with all my flaws, including when I blast Asia in the car. I hope with all my heart that you will always stay with me. Because you, Sam Winchester, are the light of my life.”

Sam looked down at you, as you saw tears streaking down his cheeks. He wiped them away, never taking his eyes off you.

“You may now kiss the bride.” Said the Priest 

Sam put his hand on the small of your back, and pulled you towards him. As he leaned down, and you stood on your toes, your lips met. The kiss was loving, passionate. You never wanted it to end. Your face went warm, knowing that you were blushing, but you didn't care. You loved Sam. And you were going to spend the rest of your life with him. When you both pulled away, your eyes met.

“I love you.” You said in a whisper.

“I lo-“

And that’s when you woke up, tears streaming down your face. You looked to the other side of the bed, an empty space meeting your gaze. Sam had died three months earlier in a car accident. His last words to you would stay with you forever.

“(F/N) (L/N). I lo-”


End file.
